Gone for Good
by K.E.Knapp
Summary: AustriaxFem!Prussia  After WWII the Allied Powers decided to dissolve one of the Prussias. During the meeting to decide whitch, Julchen barges in and decides for them, now all she has to do is say her goodbyes.


The wooden doors crashed open as a clearly upset albino woman stormed into the conference room, "Nein!"

Everyone in the room looked at the woman, her red/blue eyes burning with fury. Gilbert quickly stood up, "Julchen, what are you doing here?"

Julchen ignored him and glared at Allied Powers, "I won't let you dissolve mein bruder."

"Julchen, someone has to be punished for this war," argued Arthur Kirkland, the representative of the U.K..

"So punish me, not him. It was mostly me anyways," she demanded while narrowing her eyes.

Arthur looked thoughtful. The other Allies leaned closer and whispered to each other their thoughts. Dragos, Romania, looked a Gilbert, who had a worried look plastered on his face, with concern. Meanwhile, Julchen stayed strong and determined. There was no way in Hell she was going let her bruders take blame for her mistakes.

Arthur looked at Julchen and folded his hands, "Very well, Julchen. As of now, you and your half of Prussia will be dissolved."

The young woman nodded and looked at the document the representative of Russia, Ivan, had slid her way. Taking the pen from Gilbert, who had refused at first to give it to her, she signed away her life and stood her full height. Gilbert looked at her with certain sadness, "Jil…"

Julchen looked at him and strained a smile, "No worries, Gurbert."

And with that, she walked out. It was strange how clearer everything looked and sounded. She could hear song birds sing from miles away and found it funny how happy their melodies sounded so happy on the worst day of her life.

Julchen walked along a close by river to the nearby country of Austria. The sooth sound of a piano floated on the chilly wind. Her longer coat fought back the cold, but not well. She strained against a cold chill as she came upon a familiar house.

Memories from a better time in her life popped up in the front of her mind, from the sweet piano harmonies to the nervously standing in front of the door. Reaching out, she hesitantly opened the door.

A lean man with warm brown hair sat on the bench by the piano, his nimble fingers sweeping over the keys as it working magic. To her he was. It was because of him that she admired the piano so.

Julchen slowly stepped towards the man, her courage slowly building up. She had to tell him. She wouldn't be able to rest peacefully if she didn't. Julchen didn't even notice when the song ended, she was so focused on the performer. The man saw her and got up, "Jil, what are you doing here?"

Flinging her arms around his neck, she pressed her lips against his. It surprised him how gentle and yet so passionate the kiss was, but still he returned the affection. Julchen stepped back and with watery eyes she looked him, "Danke, Roderich. Please watch after my boys…"

Before Roderich could say anything she left; just like that. Roderich rushed to the door and watched as she walked back to her country, her snow white hair tangling with the icy claws of the wind. He couldn't help but feel like this would be the last time he'd see her. He'd do as she asked and watch over her brothers though. It was the least he could do for her.

Julchen wiped her eyes. She couldn't be sad, not today. She wanted to go away happy and accomplished. Just when she composed herself she found what she had been looking for. Gilbert sat on a rock by the river's edge, tossing rocks across and starling the fish. Putting on a small smile, she walked up to him, "That's an odd way to catch fish."

Gilbert turned and looked at her, "Why?"

"Because I don't think I've ever seen someone try to hit a fish with a rock before."

"No, why did you take my place? Why are you leaving us?"

Julchen sat down on the rock next to him, "Because I'd rather die than lose you or Luddy."

Gilbert threw a rock into the water, frustrated and upset. Julchen leaned on him and wrapped an arm around him, "I'm sure we'll see each other again-"

"You're being dissolved, Julchen. You can't just come back from that."

"Maybe Gott will decide I'm just too awesome to stay dead," she joked softly trying to lighten the mood. Gilbert gave her an annoyed look. Sighing, she looked at the sky, "You know I won't leave you. Not completely anyways."

"You're going to die."

"But I'll always be with you and Ludwig. Just not exactly by your side."

"How?"

Julchen looked at him and poked the area where his heart rested, "You'll always love me, won't ya?"  
>Gilbert's eyes watered as he tightly hugged her, "Always."<p>

Julchen smiled and hugged him back. After a few minutes, she let go of him and reached to take her necklace of. At first, Gilbert was confused by her actions, but when she placed it on him; he knew this would be his last gift from her. His older sister looked at him, "Don't lose it, Gurbert. It means a lot to me."

"I won't, Jil…"

"Good. Also, I have one more request before I must go…"

Gilbert looked up at her, seeing desperation in her eyes, "What is it?"

"Never forget me, please."

"How could I? You're the most awesome sister ever."

Julchen smiled at him with tears sliding down her pale cheeks, "Thank you, Gilbert."

Gilbert watched as she got up and went to walk off. He could do nothing else. He was shocked by her using his actual name, because she only used it when she meant what she was saying.

By the time his focus returned to his dissolved sister, he found her gone. She had walked off to be alone for the last few minutes of her life. Gilbert stared after her with a sad and lonely look.

She was gone for good.


End file.
